tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Sony Creative Products Inc.
Sony Creative Products Inc. is a Japanese distributing company who have been the current distributor of Thomas and Friends DVDs in Japan since 2008. They are also responsible for trademarking properties on overseas franchises, such as The Mr. Men and Little Misses, The Peanuts, Pingu, and SpongeBob SquarePants. Releases # Mystery Mountain # The Legendary Hiro # Diesel 10's Counterattack # Nice to Meet You Thomas! # Anytime With Percy! # Anytime With James! # Gordon and Henry the Large Engines # Toby and Edward the Little Engines # The Engine Twins # Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends # The Best Collection # Thomas's Christmas # I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! # Thomas and the Giraffe # Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine # Thomas is Role Model # Engines’ Big Success # Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song # Song and Story: Sing Fun # Song and Story: Let's Sing Together # With Thomas: Work and Dance!! # Will Not Stop # I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! # Analyze Mountain Railway and Little Engines # Big Panic Island of Sodor # Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance On Sodor Island # The Challenge Quiz! # Reveal the Mystery of Sodor Island! # Welcome to Sodor Island Tour! # Thomas and the Friends of Vehicles # Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening # Tell Me About A Fun Day # Thomas the Tank Engine Character Encyclopaedia # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.6 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.4 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.5 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.6 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 # Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.4 # Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines # A Lot of Engines! # Keep It Up Thomas! # Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas # Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas # Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas # Tracking of Thomas # Animals and Fun # Mischief Strategy # Try to Get Along # People of Sodor Island # Fuss Today! # I Will Not Loose to the Diesel # Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! # Fellow Hiro Special Care # Sodor Maintenance Shop is Busy # Thomas the Tank Engine Dictionary # Thomas and Scruff # The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas # A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine # Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book # Tell Me Stories, Thomas # Thomas the Tank Engine New Character Encyclopaedia # I Won't Be A Loser # Sing! Dance! Thomas # Mystery of the Blue Mountain # To Transport a Lot Today # Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends # Welcome to Splendid Sodor Island!! # Full of Courage, Go!Go!Go! # Surprise Loads with Exciting # New Friends Come to the Castle of Sodor # No, No Troubles! # Crash and Smash! Look Out! # Jobs in the Mountains and the Sea # Startled in Spite of Oneself (coming soon) # King of the Railway: Thomas and the Lost Crown # Thomas' Surprise Plan (coming soon) # Look Out! Look Out! A Great Crisis (coming soon) Gallery File:CallingAllEnginesJapanDVD.jpg|Everyone Gather, All Aboard File:TheGreatDiscoveryJapaneseDVD.jpg|Rescue Thomas!! Mystery Mountain File:HerooftheRailsJapaneseDVD.jpg|Hiro the Legend File:MistyIslandRescueJapanDVD.jpg|Rescue Strategy of Misty Island File:DayoftheDieselsJapaneseDVDcover.jpg|Diesel 10's Counterattack File:BlueMountainMysteryJapaneseDVDcover.jpg|The Mystery of the Blue Mountain File:KingoftheRailwayJapaneseDVDcover.jpg|King of the Railway: Thomas and the Lost Crown File:NicetoMeetYouThomas!DVD.jpg|Nice to Meet Your Thomas! File:AnytimeWithPercy!DVD.png|Anytime With Percy! File:AnytimeWithJames!DVD.jpg|Anytime With James! File:GordonandHenrytheLargeEnginesDVDcover.jpg|Gordon and Henry the Large Engines File:TobyandEdwardtheLittleEnginesDVDcover.jpg|Toby and Edward the Little Engines File:TheEngineTwinsDVDcover.jpg|The Engine Twins File:BertieandHaroldFellowFriendsDVD.jpg|Bertie and Harold Fellow Friends File:FellowMountainRailway.jpg|Thomas and the Mountain Railway Engines File:TheBestCollection.jpg|The Best Collection File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.1.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.1 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.2.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.2 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.3.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.3 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.4.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.4 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.5.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries9Vol.6.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.6 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol1.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.1 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol2.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.2 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol.3.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.3 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol4.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.4 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol5.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.5 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries10Vol6.png|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.6 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries11Vol.1.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.1 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries11Vol.2.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.2 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries11Vol.3.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.3 File:ThomastheTankEngineSeries11Vol.4.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Series 11 Vol.4 File:SpecialGiftofHiroandThomas.jpg|Special Gift of Hiro and Thomas File:OutstandingPerformancesofHiroandThomas.jpg|Outstanding Performances of Hiro and Thomas File:TrackingofThomas.jpg|Tracking of Thomas File:PlayingintheWaterandFunwithThomas.jpg|Playing in the Water and Fun with Thomas File:ThomasandtheGiraffe(JapaneseDVD).png|Thomas and the Giraffe File:ThomasisRoleModel(JapaneseDVD).png|Thomas is Role Model File:ThomasandScruff(JapaneseDVD).png|Thomas and Scruff File:TheExcitingNewAdventuresofThomas.png|The Exciting New Adventures of Thomas File:TrytoGetAlong.jpg|Try to Get Along File:MischiefStragety.jpg|Mischief Strategy File:PeopleofSodorIsland.jpg|People of Sodor Island File:AnimalsandFun.jpg|Animals and Fun File:TheStrangeStoryofThomastheTankEngineDVDCover.jpg|Strange Story of Thomas the Tank Engine File:I'mBusyHurryHurry!.png|I'm Busy Hurry Hurry!! File:WillNotStop.png|Will Not Stop File:JumpedOutofThomastheTankEngine.jpg|Fun Stories Popped Out from Picture Book File:ANiceLittleStoryofThomastheTankEngine.jpg|A Nice Little Story of Thomas the Tank Engine File:Let'sHelpEachOtherWeAreFriendscover.jpg|Let's Help Each Other, We Are Friends File:ToTransportaLotTodaycover.jpg|To Transport a Lot Today File:CrashandSmash!LookOut!.jpg|Crash and Smash! Look Out! File:NoNoTroubles!.jpg|No, No Troubles! File:65thAnniversaryofThomastheTankEngine!!.jpg|Keep It Up Thomas! File:StoryTimeandTVSeriesDVDCover.jpg|A Lot of Engines! File:OfOurBigSuccess(JapaneseDVD).png|Engines’ Big Success File:TalkAboutAddingtheThomas.jpg|Tell Me Stories, Thomas File:StartledinSpiteofOneself.jpg|Startled in Spite of Oneself File:SongandStoryLet'sSingaSong.jpg|Song and Story: Let's Sing a Song File:SongandStorySingFun.jpg|Song and Story: Sing Fun File:SongandStoryLet'sSingTogether!.jpg|Song and Story: Let's Sing Together File:Sing!Dance!Thomascover.jpg|Sing! Dance! Thomas File:WelcometoSodorIslandTour!cover.jpg|Welcome to Sodor Island Tour! File:WithThomasWorkandDance!!cover.jpg|With Thomas: Work and Dance!! File:ThomastheTankEngineCharacterEncyclopaediaDVDCover.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Character Encyclopaedia File:SodorTourSurpriseHappening.jpg|Sodor Tour: Surprise Happening File:Thomas'sChristmasDVDcover.jpg|Thomas's Christmas File:SodorMaintenanceShopisBusyDVDCover.jpg|Sodor Maintenance Shop is Busy File:TellMeAboutAFunDaycover.jpg|Tell Me About A Fun Day File:SuspenseofThomastheTankEngine!!.jpg|Suspense of Thomas the Tank Engine!! File:FussToday!.jpg|Fuss Today! File:IWillNotLoosetotheDiesel.jpg|I Will Not Loose to the Diesel File:ComeOvertoRideMecover.jpg|Come Over to Ride Me File:IDreamedThomasGoodnightBedtimeStoriesDVDcover.jpg|I Dreamed Thomas Goodnight Bedtime Stories! File:WelcomeAboard!PleasantFellowFirstAppearanceonSodorIslandDVD.jpg|Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance on Sodor Island File:FellowHiroSpecialCare.jpg|Fellow Hiro Special Care File:TheChallengeQuizDVDCover.jpg|The Challenge Quiz! File:ThomasTheTankEngineDictionaryDVDCover.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine Dictionary File:RevealtheMysteryofSodorIsland!cover.jpg|Reveal the Mystery of Sodor Island! File:GotoFujiKyukoLineWithThomascover.jpg|Go to Fujikyuko Line With Thomas File:OurBigMountainRailway.png|Analyze Mountain Railway and Little Engines File:ThomasandtheFriendsofVehiclescover.jpg|Thomas and the Friends of Vehicles File:BigPanicIslandofSodor.png|Big Panic Island of Sodor File:SodorIslandPictureBookDVDcover.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine New Character Encyclopaedia File:IwontBeALoser.jpg|I Won't Be A Loser File:WelcometoSplendidSodorIsland!!cover.jpg|Welcome to Splendid Sodor Island!! File:FullofCourage,Go!Go!Go!cover.jpg|Full of Courage, Go!Go!Go! File:SurpriseLoadswithExcitingcover.jpg|Surprise Loads with Exciting File:NewFriendsCometotheCastleofSodorcover.jpg|New Friends Come to the Castle of Sodor File:JobsintheMountainsandtheSeacover.jpg|Jobs in the Mountains and the Sea File:ThomasandGordon(JapaneseDVD).jpg|Thomas and Gordon File:ThomasandBertie'sRace(JapaneseDVD).jpg|Thomas and Bertie's Race File:WoodenRailwaySeriescover.jpg|Wooden Railway Series Category:Organizations